


Undercover

by WakeUpDreaming



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Mission Fic, Team Dynamics, Team in formal wear, Undercover, fancy parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WakeUpDreaming/pseuds/WakeUpDreaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole team is about to close a case, but Toby's a little wrapped up in the fact that he and Happy are under cover as a married couple and that Happy's in a floor length gown. This is going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Going Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this tumblr prompt:Can I request a "something really intense happens and quintis slow dances to I Won't Give Up" fic??  
> Additional warnings for guns and injuries. Please note: the rating has gone up for chapter 2!

Toby’s pinching himself right now as Happy walks in, the gown floating over her skin and body like it’s part of her, the bottom of the dress pooling on the floor around her feet like liquid night. The navy blue reflects on her hair and skin. She is radiant, stunning.

She’s glaring at him.

“I know I look fantastic,” she says, folding her arms across the sweetheart neckline, “but can you stop staring.”

He averts his eyes. “Yeah, I can,” he lies through his teeth. “I, uh, Sorry.”

She shrugs. “I’d be staring at me too. I think everybody’s surprised I know how to put on a dress.” She looks down at herself.

“No, they weren’t,” Walter says, adjusting his tie. “You just look very nice. Are we all ready to go?”

Toby slides his tuxedo jacket over his shoulders and realizes that Happy’s looking at him too.

“Look who’s staring now,” Toby says, raising an eyebrow. The banter was difficult for ages after Walter nearly killed him – his stubborn independence and her befuddlement regarding people blended together to nearly destroy their friendship, let alone the possibility of a relationship.

But he’s letting the seedling grow, and he’s trying to make sure everything happens naturally without any push or pull from him, and things are getting easier.

She rolls her eyes. “I’m just surprised you can look good for once.”

Toby groans and falls backward as if she shot him. “Oh, I’m going to need some ice for that burn.”

Walter looks between the two of them and looks entirely uncomfortable. “We’ll meet Sly and Paige at the ball,” Walter says. “Their covers have held, and they’ll be able to get us in once their fake invitations are scanned.” He looks at his watch. “Alright. Let’s get to the car.”

In the back seat, Happy and Toby put their coms in. The movement jostles a couple of curls from the updo Happy had attempted to style.

“Damn it,” she grumbles. She reaches up to repin the curls, and Toby can’t help but catch her wrist.

“Don’t,” he says softly. “You – it looks nice like that. You look like you.”

A moment passes between them and Toby feels something clench in his heart. He relaxes his hand enough, she could pull her hand away if she wants, but she leaves it there. There’s a way she studies his face that makes him feel like he’s one of her most complicated engines, and that’s the look she has right now.

“Okay,” she says softly, still studying him. The moment breaks when Cabe, playing the limo driver, says, “Alright, we’re here. Go have fun being undercover while I park the car.”

Toby drops his hand and slides out of the car, jumping to open the door for Happy before she can.

“You know, we’re not actually wealthy aristocrats,” Happy says. “I can get my own door.” She raises her eyebrows. “It’s an independence thing.”

Toby winces. “Okay, that was the dumbest thing I’ve ever said, and I admit it. However,” he says, offering her his arm, “we have to play a part.”

She stares at his arm for a moment then takes it, her hands unsure of where to hold, and he pats the back of her fingers to reassure her. He knows just how nervous she must be if it’s only a fraction of his anxiety. Paige and Sly have been rarely heard from for the week, and their covers as Alyssa and Chaz Bonesteel have had to be solid to the point of coded phone calls.

Walter’s been off the wall with anxiety and Megan’s been calling once or twice a day to ask how Sylvester has been doing during the mission. The whole team is on edge as Paige has flirted and charmed her way into the inner circle of a drug cartel and gotten them to reveal their distributors and money laundering locations.

And so they have arrived at the party. The job is for Happy to infiltrate the security systems from the start and pick the hard lock to the office, Walter needs to decrypt the files on the computer to access all the business dealings, and Toby’s there to determine which of the party guests are muscle in disguise and which guests are dangerous for other reasons.

“Amelia and Louis Parker!” says Paige, playing her part well. “So glad you can make it.” She turns to Walter. “And Mr. Wylie,” she says, extending her hand to Walter, who stares at it until he remembers that he’s supposed to shake it, “so lovely to see you again.”

Happy’s been instructed not to talk very much, as Amelia Parker is supposed to play unaware and confused to make build a reason for why she may be snooping around the house. It was Happy’s idea – Toby had nothing to do with it. But he had to admit, Happy disguising herself as a daft, silly socialite is something he’ll have to see to believe.

“Lovely to see you again as well,” Walter says. Toby doesn’t miss for a minute the way his eyes linger on the deep red dress that drapes over Paige.

Toby’s probably biased, but he likes blue better.

They make their way into the party and Toby allows himself a few seconds to understand the environment. Everyone here was richer in kindergarten than he’ll ever be, and he hardly sure how to merge in with them. Paige guides them to where Sylvester is chatting up a diplomat and his wife, and introduces them.

Toby watches in absolute shock as Happy actually giggles and says, “Charmed, of course. It’s always so wonderful to meet up with such important people.” She looks up at Toby with the mooniest, most vacant expression. It’s kind of disturbing. “Honey, this was the most wonderful idea!”

Toby nods, and risks a kiss to her temple. “Anything for you, darling.”

The diplomat’s wife, Maura, claps her hands and smiles at them. “Oh, the two of you are so sweet,” she says, beaming. “It is so wonderful to see young love lasting into marriage.”

Happy’s expression flickers for a half of a second, something only Toby would catch, and she grips his arm a little more tightly. “Thank you,” Happy says in an equally vapid tone.

“Oh, Amelia, I have to show you the loveliest artwork that the Smith’s have in their dining room. Do come with, will you?” Paige plays the part of a socialite well, looking comfortable and at ease in the dress and environment.

“I’d love to,” Happy says. The two of them walk off and start talking in the coms after about three minutes after they leave.

“We’re at the security station,” Happy says. “This is a joke – give me thirty seconds.” There’s some beeping and crunching and Happy swears a little bit until she says, “Aha! Got it. Piece of cake.”

“I hope they have cake,” Toby replies.

“What was that, Mr. Parker?” Maura asks him.

“Oh,” says Toby snapping out of the Scorpion mindset and back into the Louis Parker mindset. “I was just hoping they would have cake here. My wife cannot get enough of red velvet.”

Happy laughs in his ear, “I can’t believe you remember that.”

Toby finds himself smiling, then covers it by saying, “She insisted for it at our wedding.”

He looks over and sees Paige and Happy walking over with smiles on their faces. To the average observer it would look like two rich friends celebrating with alcohol, but Toby knows that smile. That’s the grin Happy gets when she’s on a high from breaking into a safe or a security system.

“The paintings were stunning,” Happy says, picking up her flute of champagne and taking a small, delicate sip.

“I’m sure they were,” Toby replies. He tries desperately not to react at the way Happy leans into him. He is Louis Parker and she is Amelia Parker right now, and they’re faking that they’re married. They’re pretending.

This is hell. Even pretending to think about what cake they might have at their wedding is making Toby feel giddy.

They chat aimlessly for a little longer, Happy drinking the champagne and stumbling like she’s tipsy, and Toby has absolutely no clue where this is going to go.

“Honey,” Happy says, leaning on Toby’s arm. “I’ve got to use the rest room. Could you come with me so I don’t get lost?” She offers him a blinding smile. “I’m a little stumbly.”

“Of course, love,” Toby says unthinkingly, and the drunken façade breaks as Happy stares at him in shock. He hadn’t processed what he’d said until she’d looked at him that way. Now he’s kicking himself, even though it is a cover.

They walk away, Toby wrapping an arm around Happy’s shoulders. The second they’re out of view she shrugs it off and walks steadily.

“Vapid narcissists,” Happy grumbles under her breath, straightening her shoulders. Her entire demeanor changes back into the assured confidence Toby falls in love with every minute she’s in his sights, and he can’t ignore the long curve of her neck under the curls that have fallen from their pins. “Did they hear how they asked me about college? I had to pretend that I thought majoring in European History was a valid way to spend one hundred twenty thousand dollars!”

“Okay, Hap, I know you’re offended, but we’re in a sensitive situation.”

She glares at him. “And you.”

Toby winces. “Me?”

“Calling me ‘love’. That’s a little over the line, isn’t it?” She won’t look at him as she darts down the hallway with the black light pen she pulled from god knows where, looking for the little X on the door Paige used to mark the office.

“I’m sorry,” Toby says, angry at himself for making such a stupid mistake, “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

“Well,” says Happy, brushing curls behind her ear. “It did.” She mumbles something else afterward that Toby doesn’t catch, and doesn’t ask about. “There.”

“What?” Toby asks. “Where are you looking?”

She points with the flashlight to the small X and turns on the coms. “Walt? We’ve got the room.”

“You unlock it yet?”

“Not in the six seconds I’ve been talking to you. Everything else is disarmed in the house, now I’m just trying to,” She yanks a pin out of her hair and breaks it into two pieces, fitting it in the lock and twisting. She grins, “Trying to open it. We’re in.”

Toby and Happy run into the office and start looking for the laptop and the hard drive. Taking them, they realized, would run the risk of setting off alarms and breaking Sly and Paige’s covers. Instead, once they got in, Walter would follow behind with their own hard drive to duplicate the hard drive onto while Happy and Toby would keep an eye out.

Walter barrels down the hall, looking completely disheveled.

“What happened to you?” Happy asks, clearly fighting back a grin.

“No time,” Walter says, blushing. “There might be an older lady who thinks I look like a character from Game of Thrones. Said older lady may have also gotten a little handsy after four Bellini’s.”

“I know old lady groping Walter is the most important part of that conversation, but I’m just surprised he knows what a Bellini is,” Toby says.

“We will never speak of this again,” Walter demands, “and now let’s get searching.”

They dig through all the drawers, Happy losing another two bobby pins to locks, and finally she stands up, triumphant, with a laptop in her hands. “Have at it, Walt,” she says.

Toby peeks around the corner again to see an empty hallway. “Still good,” he says to Happy and Walter.

Walter is breaking through the computer firewall in seconds and gets the information, looking unnecessarily smug about it.

“Got it all,” he says. “This job was so –”

“Don’t say it was easy,” Toby begs, peeking out the door again. “Oh, now you’ve done it. Head for the window, somebody’s coming.”

Happy kicks open the window and Walter jumps out first. It’s a second story, but at least there’s a balcony they can hang from to reach the ground without jumping twenty feet to breaking their legs.

“It’s cold,” Happy says, shivering. Her hands search for something to pull around her shoulders, but it seems she’s forgotten she’s wearing a strapless dress. “Why is women’s fashion missing so much fabric?"

“Here,” Toby says, shrugging off his jacket and offering it to Happy. She stares at him for a moment, the takes it gingerly. “I’m not cold,” he says honestly. “See? Sleeves?”

Happy smiles at him in thanks and pulls the jacket on over the dress. Despite the fact that it’s too big, the addition of the jacket makes Happy look more like herself.

“Alright,” Walter says, “I’m down. I’ll land in a bush, but I’ll be okay to run to the car. Meet you guys in a few?”

“Sounds good,” Happy says, walking to the door and pulling out another bobby pin.

Walter, with his side bag, drops safely, but Happy doesn’t have a chance to relock the door before someone walks in.

“Oh, that’s a guard,” Toby says. He looks at the man’s ankle. “Oh, shit.”

He reaches down and pulls out a gun. Toby acts before thinking, shoving Happy out of the way as the gun goes off. Toby falls to the ground and Happy kicks the gun out of the guy’s hand before he can process her speed. She grabs the gun from the floor and pistol whips him once in the head, his dense body crashing to the floor.

“No chance that went without somebody noticing,” Happy says, dropping the gun to the ground. She looks over at Toby. “Why did you – oh my god.”

Her face falls from mild entertainment to shock and horror. “Toby, you’re shot!”

“I’m fine,” Toby says, wincing. He checks his arm – no spurting, no gushing. Just a flesh wound. A flesh wound that hurts, but nothing serious.

“Fine?!” Happy shrieks, diving next to him. She rips his jacket off of her shoulders and presses it against the wound. “Toby, you just got shot!”

“I know,” he says, pain flooding through him like the worst kind of alcohol, “and ow, by the way.”

Her hands are shaking for the first time Toby’s ever seen it, and he briefly wonders if this is the Happy that broke him out of that server room when he was out cold.

“What do I do?” she asks him. “How do I stop the bleeding?” She frantic, eyes wide with fear. “You’re not allowed to die on me, Curtis.”

Toby’s struck by how determined she is to fix him, even though there isn’t anything really that urgent about the situation. “First off, breathe,” Toby says. “It just needs pressure.”

Happy nods, and once Toby starts explaining the process of how to dress the wound, Happy returns back into her clinical way of attacking a problem. His arm isn’t bleeding too heavily through the makeshift bandage made from a shirt they found in the closet of the office, so he gives standing a shot.

Happy helps him out. “Don’t fucking scare me like that again,” she says forcefully.

He holds up his uninjured hand. “Didn’t do that on purpose,” he says. “For what it’s worth, though, I don’t regret it. That bullet would have hit you right in the chest.”

She stares at him for a second, looking halfway to murder, then she wraps an arm around the back of his neck and pulls him down. The kiss is full of adrenaline and fear, and something else, something sweeter that Toby wants to feel forever.

“Scare me like that again and I’ll kick your ass,” Happy says as she pulls away. Her arms are still looped around his neck as she pulls him closer again. The pain of his gunshot wound fades into history as her her tongue slides into his mouth. This kiss is softer this time, more gentle, and Toby lets his entirely functional hand wrap around Happy’s back.

Then someone pushes open the door and says, “Oh, my!”

It’s Maura, her hand covering her mouth as Happy and Toby turn to her in complete shock, feeling like they probably just blew their cover. Toby searches for some sort of excuse, a reason why they’re in a private office that should have kept them out from a security system alone.

“Well now,” Maura says, looking like she’s found a little secret, “it appears you are friskier than we had expected.” She winks at them. “I’ve seen nothing. No need to start a little scandal.” She closes the door with a grin.

“Did that just happen?” Toby asks, dumbfounded. He feels like he’s been hit on the head on top of everything because of the way that Happy’s fingertips are drawing aimless shapes on the back of his neck. He hasn’t missed the fact that she still hasn’t moved away from him.

“Yep,” Happy says. “We just got caught mid-assignment with are only partially metaphorical pants down, and we can just walk away from it.”

Toby nods. “Maybe we should make out more during cases. Seems like it’s good luck.”

Happy gives him a little half grin. “I don’t believe in luck,” she says. “But I’m pretty sure of this.” She kisses him again, smiling against his lips. “Now come on. Let’s get out of here.”

She’s the one who takes his hand as they walk out. Toby’s not sure about her but he feels pretty giddy. They walk back into the dance hall without anyone noticing, mainly because they’re all dancing to something Toby is only vaguely familiar with.

“Wouldn’t have expected alternative pop at a shindig like this,” Happy says. They’re the only still ones in the whole place, and Toby just wants to leave to get his arm looked at by somebody other than him. It’s starting to sting again as all the adrenaline is wearing off.

“Let’s go” he says, taking Happy’s hand again. But before they can go, Maura winks at them. “Lovely song, is it not?”

Happy nods. “I’m not familiar with it, but it’s nice.”

“Come dance,” Maura says with a smile, her arms linked around her diplomat husband’s neck.

Toby goes to argue, because Happy has a history of kissing Toby without explanation and he doesn’t want her to think that he thinks they’re a thing now if they aren’t, but Happy nods. “You know what?” she says. “Let’s dance.”

The lyrics are a little too much at the moment, serenading them with the words, “I won’t give up on us, even if the skies get rough, I’m giving you all my love, I'm still looking up,” and Toby can’t help but feel just a bit awkward about it.

“So,” says Happy, eyeing Toby’s wound, now covered by the jacket but still definitely there, “I kissed you. Again.”

Toby nods. “That you did.”

“And now we’re dancing,” Happy says, “to a love song.”

Toby nods again. “That we are.”

She mulls it over for a second like she’s unsure of what to say next. “So,” she says, her voice quiet, “does that mean anything?”

Toby hasn’t mentioned his mighty love oak theory to Happy, but he’s fairly certain that the leaves are budding on that love oak and it’s about to get love shady up in here. “I think so,” he replies.

She steps even closer to Toby. “Okay then,” Happy says. “So…”

“We be datin’?” Toby asks.

She groans, dropping her forehead to his chest, “We be datin’,” Happy agrees. Her words reverberate in his chest and he can’t help but smile.

“Mighty love oak,” he mumbles as he wraps his good arm around her.

She looks up at him. “What?”

“Nothing,” he says.

She stares at him. “Mighty love oak?” she asks.

Toby sighs. “Okay, so that night we saw you in the comedy club.” He explains the whole situation until the song ends, and Happy just stares at him as he speaks long enough for the pain to flare in his arm.

“That’s the weirdest metaphor in history,” Happy says, “but I like it. Now, not to break any moments or something, but I’m pretty sure the jacket’s starting to get a dark stain that might be your blood. We need to leave.”

Toby nods. “Oh, thank god.” The song has changed into something soft and sweet, singing about being beside you, and Toby figures that means they can leave without being rude.

Happy slides over to where Paige, Sly, Maura, and the diplomat are dancing. “We have to go,” Happy says, smiling. “We will see you another time, won’t we, Alyssa?”

Paige and Sly look like they’re about to laugh hysterically, and Toby can’t quite figure out why. “Of course,” says Paige. “You have a good evening.”

Toby really doesn’t want to know why Paige winks at the two of them as they walk away.

“Why was she looking at us like that?” Happy demands under her breath as she shoots a smile at the valet.

“Because we’re on coms, you goons,” Paige says into both of their ears. “You never turned them off.”

Happy looks like someone just threw something at her. Then she takes out her com and shoves it into her shirt.

“If this stupid padded bra doesn’t muffle it, I don’t know what will,” Happy grumbles. She holds out her hand and Toby gives her his com and she shoves it down her shirt too. He raises an eyebrow. “Don’t even start with that,” Happy says, but she’s definitely grinning behind the awkwardness. “We’re leaving.”

Walter’s already gone home with Cabe in the limo to drop off the intel at Homeland, and Paige and Sly will be taking their own limo back, so Toby and Happy settle for a taxi that they call from the restaurant down the street.

Happy’s getting a little handsy in the car, her fingertips tapping along Toby’s thigh, and Toby feels like the taxi drive couldn’t possibly take longer to get to the garage.

Toby throws the taxi driver way more money than he actually owes and books it out of the taxi, Happy hot on his heels. Toby figures they have a few minutes before everybody else gets here, but it seems Happy doesn’t want to wait a second. They walk in the door and Happy immediately presses him up against the wall.

“Ow!” Toby says, wincing. “Okay, arm’s not doing too hot.”

Happy smiles apologetically. “Sorry,” she says, “don’t know my own strength, apparently.”

The two of them take fifteen minutes to fix up Toby’s gunshot wound. Happy’s surprisingly good at stitches, gentle and quick, and half of a Percocet is enough to dull the pain.

“Is that right?” Happy asks. “God, it pains me to say it, but I have no idea what I’m doing.” She looks down at his arm. “I feel like I did it wrong.”

“Nope,” Toby says, brushing hair out of Happy’s face, “as much as I hate to admit it, you did a really good job with the stitches.”

Happy smiles, looking a little proud of herself. “Well then,” she says. “In that case.” She leans over to him and kisses him. The velvet fabric of her dress slides across his skin where he’s shirtless. It’s almost as good as the way her lips feel on his as she leans in closer.

“Thanks for taking care of me,” Toby murmurs against her lips. “Maybe I should start calling you ‘doc.’”

Happy laughs. “I had a good teacher,” she replies. She kisses him again, her arms pulling him down to her, when she stops. “Aw, hell,” she grumbles. “This dress is in the way.”

“I’m really tempted to say ‘I could take care of that’,” Toby says. Happy shoves at his chest and he falls backward against the couch.

“Oh, you killed me,” Toby says dropping his good hand over his eyes. “I’m dead.”

“That’s more likely the gun shot,” Happy deadpans. “I’m getting water. You want anything?”

“Just some water, if that’s okay,” Toby says. He watches Happy walk to the kitchen, the dress dragging along the ground like a train behind her now that Happy took off her heels.

She comes back and sits on the side of the couch and hands him a glass.

“Aren’t you cold?” she asks. “I’m freezing and I’m not even shirtless.”

“We could get you that way if you want,” Toby says, winking as garishly as he can manage.

“Oh my god,” Happy laughs. He wraps an arm around Happy’s waist and pulls her toward him. With the long dress wrapped half around her legs she can hardly keep her balance, and she lands directly on his lap.

“Well that was forward,” she deadpans.

“Yeah?” says Toby. “Well so is this.” He threads his hands through her updo and kisses her, pulling bobby pins from her hair as Happy’s tongue licks across his lips. He whimpers half desperately as Happy’s tongue slides into his mouth. He can’t handle the moment – Happy’s here and with him, on his lap in a stunning dress. He feels a little like James Bond without any of the physical badassery: got the intel, got shot, and got the girl in the gorgeous dress.

He’s feeling pretty good.

“Aren’t either of you going to ask how the assignment ended?” Cabe asks, pulling his jacket off. “Any interest at all in your job, or are each others' tongues more important?”

Toby and Happy pull away from each other, and Toby feels a little gleeful at the blush that’s high on Happy’s cheeks.

“Hey, I got shot,” Toby says, glaring. “I didn’t really have much on my mind other than not bleeding to death, thanks a lot.”

“Don’t even go there, Toby,” Walter says, a bit of laughter in his voice, “we all heard that the wound wasn’t that bad.”

“Still needed stitches on both sides of my arm,” Toby grumbles.

“And why are you shirtless?” asks Paige.

“Do we want to know why he’s shirtless?” Sylvester asks, looking over the situation warily.

“Good point,” says Paige. “I’m getting my stuff and after we debrief I’m going home. I need to never be Alyssa Bonesteel again.”

Sly pulls his tie off and takes off his jacket. “Ditto on the Chaz side,” Sylvester says.

Walter throws a blanket at Toby, which he throws around his shoulders, and the team reviews what happened after everybody had to leave. Paige and Sylvester had to kiss twice because Maura, after Toby and Happy left, got obsessed with seeing young love. Walter got stuck in a shrub and heard the gunshots but couldn’t do anything about it, so he just ran off to go get Cabe and go to Homeland.

“Wait,” Happy interrupts. “You heard somebody shoot at us and you didn’t come back to make sure we weren’t dead?!”

“I couldn’t go back in!” Walter defends. “Also, it was you and Toby. Happy would have beaten the person into submission and Toby could fix any wounds. I had faith in you guys.”

"Also," Paige adds, "you guys were on coms. We heard you take care of everything."

Happy rolls her eyes. “Despite the fact that what Walter said happened I’m still a little annoyed.”

Paige switches the conversation to discuss how she heard that a big deal was going down before midnight the night of the party, and she pulled Sly away as fast as she could to get a call to Cabe since coms wouldn’t work out of a certain range. Eventually all the data was presented to Homeland, a warrant was served, and the party was broken up after thirty cops stormed in and three hundred kilos of cocaine were found in the basement.

“Sounds like my kind of party,” Toby jokes. Happy hits him in the stomach with a pillow.

“Why do you always hit me after I’ve nearly died?” Toby asks. “What compels you to do that?”

“Maybe if you weren’t so annoying,” Happy says. Toby just smiles at her.

“Alrighty then,” says Paige. “If we’re getting into the moony-eyed part of the night, I’m heading out.” She picks up her bag and shakes her eyes at them as she leaves. “Need a ride, Sly?”

“Very much so!” Sylvester follows Paige outside.

“I’m gone, too,” says Cabe. “See you tomorrow, everybody.”

Toby stands and offers Happy a hand. “Just because the dress is heavy,” he says, smiling at her. She takes his hand and pulls herself up.

“Goodnight, guys,” says Walter, yawning.

Happy drives Toby’s car back to his house, and she hovers at the door when he walks inside.

“So,” she says, looking apprehensive. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Toby turns to her. “Or you could still see me tonight.” He honestly just means staying - he doesn't expect anything more, and he worries he's said something wrong.

But her expression at his invitation is something between surprise and relief. There’s a long pause before she walks over to him and says, “Okay.”

“I mean, I can stay on the couch,” Toby clarifies, because he doesn’t want to freak her out. “Just – it’s late, and your bike is at the garage, and –”

“You don’t have to sleep on the couch,” Happy says, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders.

Toby swallows, feeling unsteady. “Okay,” he says quietly.

She kisses him again. It’s lazy and long, warming him to the toes. He rests his hand, the one that isn’t half numb in a sling, on the small of Happy’s back.

“I have literally had dreams about this,” Toby says, resting his forehead against Happy’s forehead, “like, actual dreams about right now.” He exhales. “But I – it’s been a crazy day and I got shot and I’m wondering if maybe we need to slow down before there’s no turning back.”

“What if I don’t feel like turning back?” Happy says, touching Toby’s cheek.

Toby laughs, kissing her forehead. “Then we’ll make that decision tomorrow morning when I’m not still adrenaline high.”

She nods. “Can I still sleep in your bed?”

Toby raises an eyebrow. “Are you going to try and corrupt my innocence?”

Happy laughs. “Like you’ve got any innocence left.”

He lends her a shirt and pajama pants to sleep in, and both are so long on her that Toby can’t help himself from laughing.

“Shut up,” says Happy, sliding her legs under his comforter. “It’s not my fault your clothes are abnormally huge.”

She curls into his left side and he wraps an arm around her as she rests her cheek on his chest.

“Goodnight, Happy,” Toby says. He’s half afraid to close his eyes, just in case he finds when he opens them again that it’s all been some elaborate day dream.

Happy shifts to her elbows and kisses him in a way that makes him wonder if this is how they’ll kiss every night before they fall asleep. “Goodnight, Doc,” Happy mumbles.

“Hey Toby?” she says after a few minutes of silence. Toby had been half asleep.

“Yeah?” Toby replies. He opens his eyes to see her looking up at him quizzically.

“You’re not a blanket hog, are you?”


	2. Under the Covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after they kiss, after Toby gets shot, after they've realized they're done hiding from how they feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I wanted to find out what happened after the first chapter of the fic. Thus, sequel.

Happy rolls over to find a lot more bed than she’s used to, her arm meeting more mattress instead of falling over the side of the bed.

She stops, feeling almost frozen, and opens her eyes. The night before comes back to her in a flood, and she realizes that, yep, she slept in Toby’s bed last night.

And he’s not there anymore.

She sits up, her hair flopping in her eyes. She reviews over the mission, the night. And she shivers involuntarily as she remembers that she and Toby kissed. A lot.

She pushes her hair out of her face and falls back onto Toby’s pillow. His sheets are dark blue flannel, soft and warm. They smell like him, and Happy finds it oddly comforting. She's just cozy enough doze off again.

She wakes up again when a door closes, and god she’s glad she does. Toby’s walking out of his bathroom in nothing but a towel. Happy’s suddenly regretting the fact that she missed his boxing match. Something very interesting happened to his arms and she can't stop staring.

“Hey,” says Happy, her voice sounding rougher than usual. She clears her throat. “Hey, Doc.”

Toby face is pink from the heat of the shower, and his lips turn upward when he sees her. “I thought you were still asleep,” says Toby quietly, holding onto the towel with his good arm. Happy can’t help but look at the gunshot wound. It’s smaller than she remembers, a lot less angry and red than it was when she stitched it up.

Toby looks where Happy’s eyes are glued. “Oh, yeah,” he says, almost absent mindedly. “You did a good job on that. Thanks.”

Happy nods. There’s a silence for a while, something hovering in the air like fog as Happy knows they’re both thinking about what happened the night before. And, on Happy's part, what almost happened. What didn't happen. What she really wanted to happen.

It shouldn’t feel like another step needs to be taken, but it does, and Happy’s not sure if she’s the one who needs to make the jump or if she wants to give the opportunity to Toby.

She realizes he’s staring at her, and she looks up to meet his eyes.

Toby smiles and says, “You look kind of great in my shirt.”

Happy rolls her eyes, but she feels herself blushing, the color rushing into her face. “Well I didn’t have time to get anything else.”

Toby looks at her for just long enough that Happy feels it burn into her. She gives it a few more seconds, then pulls Toby’s shirt off over her head, throwing it at him.

“I think I look even better out of your shirt,” she says.

Toby’s eyes widen. “Did you just use a line on me?” Toby asks. “Or did I just have a stroke.”

Happy throws the comforter off of her legs and slides across the bed to sit in front of Toby. “I had to use a line,” Happy says, “because you were staring at me like you were having a stroke.”

“I’m still not sure a stroke isn’t involved,” Toby says, "I might be imagining this." His voice is quieter. Happy stands up and they’re close to each other – really close. If Happy moves even a little they’ll be against each other, and she’s not sure her bra would do much to prevent the touch to ignite a fire inside her.

Toby visibly swallows. “So about last night,” he says slowly. “I, uh. I hope you didn’t – I hope you didn’t think I didn’t want to.”

Happy bites her lip to keep from smiling. “I think I could tell that you wanted to,” she lets herself smile, "but, you know. Adrenaline high."

Toby laughs and tilts his head down. His lips press gently against hers, a hand rising up to settle against Happy’s cheek, and Happy wraps her arms against Toby’s waist.

“You still adrenaline high?” Happy murmurs, her lips moving down to Toby’s jaw.

“Yeah,” Toby says, “but in a different way.” When she presses her lips against his pulse point, his hand grips her hip. He tilts his head down again, catching her lips, and Happy take the moment to slide her hands along the annoyingly defined muscles on his arms.

“How did I miss this?” she asks, unable to keep herself from gripping at his biceps.

“You were too busy being a comedian,” Toby says, kissing her forehead. Something about the sweet gesture in the atmosphere charged with something a lot less innocent touches Happy.

Until Toby reaches a hand behind her back and unhooks her bra in one move.

“Hey!” she laughs. “If you’re going to do that…” She reaches her hands down and pulls off Toby’s towel, chucking it somewhere in the room.

“That was fair,” Toby says. Happy shrugs off her bra, letting it fall on the floor, and now she’s standing there in Toby’s pajama pants and he’s full on naked.

She flops back on the bed. “Come on,” she says, patting the side of the bed.

“You’re freakin’ beautiful,” Toby says deliriously. Actually, he looks a little awestruck. Happy fights the compulsion to cover herself with the blanket.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” Happy mutters. “Now come here before I start feeling awkward.”

Toby crawls on the bed next to her, laying on his stomach. “Why would you feel awkward?” Toby asks. “I’m sitting here, my white butt practically glowing in the dark, next to you looking annoyingly good. If anyone should be awkward, it should be me.”

Happy stares at his butt. “You’re right,” she says, “it does glow.”

Toby drops his head in between his hands. “I know!” he laughs. “I need to get some bronzer on it, don’t I.”

Happy laughs and realizes she doesn’t feel awkward anymore. She feels comfortable and right and, god, this is Toby. Why would she ever feel awkward?

She shifts down so that they’re face to face. “So, I know we said a bunch of things last night, but you were bleeding and a little dopey, so I want to clarify. Are we dating?”

Toby blinks. “I was kind of hoping we’d be dating,” he frowns. “What do you think?”

She shrugs. “I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

“Seriously?”

She nods. “High school and college consisted of a lot of one night stands.” She pauses. "A lot of one night stands."

Toby considers it for a moment. “Can I be your first boyfriend?”

Happy pushes at his shoulder until he rolls over, resting her arms on his chest. “What do you think?”

“Aw,” says Toby, brushing her hair off of her shoulder, “I’m your first boyfriend. That’s adorable!”

“Yeah, yeah,” says Happy. She’s not interested in talking anymore, so she leans down and kisses Toby. She deepens the kiss quickly, her tongue licking along Toby’s lips until he opens his mouth. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. Then he winces.

“Arm!” he exclaims, letting his right arm go limp. “Oh, god, why’d I get shot the night before I get to sleep with you?”

“That’s presumptuous,” Happy says, shifting until she’s straddling his hips, “but you’re not wrong.”

Toby’s eyes darken a little bit as he reaches for Happy’s hips.

“Right hand down,” Happy says. His hand drops to the side. “I don’t want you popping any stitches.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Toby jokes.

She grabs his left hand though and plants it back on her hip. “That one doesn’t have any excuses.”

Toby laughs. “Should have known you’d be bossy in bed, too.”

“Bossy?!” Happy exclaims, leaning down so that their chests are nearly pressed against each other. The skin on skin contact sends a flare through her body and she needs a second to get her head on straight. “I just know what I want.”

“Well, that’s pretty obvious,” Toby says. He leans up to catch her lips, and his left hand slides up her back, pulling them closer together. Happy gasps into his mouth as she feels Toby, hard, against her leg. When she rubs her leg against him, Toby jumps.

“Oh, god,” he says, tilting his head back. Happy takes the opportunity to run her lips down Toby’s neck, biting a bruise into his pulse point. He’s muttering something that sounds like, “Holy god on fire,” which Happy can’t exactly figure out the meaning of, and she moves back to kiss him basically to shut him up.

“Pants,” Toby mumbles against her lips.

“What?” Happy asks, propping herself up on her arms.

“You’re wearing pants,” Toby clarifies. “You shouldn’t be. Pants are stupid.”

Happy shrugs. He’s not wrong. Pants are ridiculous, especially right now.

Happy rises to her knees and shoves the pajama pants down her hips. She’s a little pleased about how Toby’s eyes are locked on her, the way he’s watching her push the fabric along her legs.

“I never expected that kind of underwear on you,” Toby says. “But it’s – I like it.”

Happy frowns. “These are basically the same things I always wear.” She looks down. “Actually, these are the same ones I was wearing that day I lost my pants.”

“Yeah,” says Toby, “but those ones," he nods down, "are purple.”

Happy looks down. “Yeah, so?” She shrugs. “I like purple.”

“You look good in purple,” Toby says, brushing a thumb against the fabric covering Happy’s hip. “You look good in anything.”

“I look even better naked,” Happy says.

As she’s pulling off the pajama pants and her underwear, Toby says, “Did you just use another line on me?!”

"Well, you won't shut up, and I want to get laid," Happy says.

Toby grins. "You want to have sex with me," he sing-songs.

“Shut up, I’m getting naked,” says Happy, tossing everything to the side of the room.

The reality of the situation hits Happy quickly and it seems to hit Toby as well.

“Remember last night when I said I had dreams about this?” Toby says quietly.

Happy nods, her fingertips absent mindedly running up and down Toby’s sides.

“They aren’t close to the real thing.”

Happy doesn’t know how to respond to that. Honestly she’s not sure how to respond to anything in this moments. Words often fail her, but never so significantly as right this moment.

So she rushes toward him and presses her lips to his, and it’s seconds before she’s rolling on top of him, feeling him hard against her leg as he wraps his arms around her back like she’s his life line.

Toby flings an arm over the side of the bed and then makes a pained shriek.

“Arm?” Happy asks, only half smiling.

“Shut up,” he groans. “And yes.” He winces. “Trying to get a condom. There’s no way to get a condom smoothly, but this was just ridiculous.”

“I’ll get it,” Happy says, rolling over and pulling open the drawer. “Top drawer?”

“Yup,” Toby says. “You’re slightly on top of my ribs, so quickly, please.”

Happy shifts again and Toby exhales. “You’re tiny,” Toby says. “But your elbow packs a big punch.”

She kisses him again and opens the packet, reaching down to roll it on him.

“Warn a guy, won’t you?” Toby asks. His voice is rough and a little desperate, and his hands are shaking just the tiniest bit as he rests them on her arms. “I’ve got to prepare myself.”

“Is that going to take very long?” Happy asks, letting her lips kiss down Toby’s jaw. “Because I’m getting impatient.”

“Bossy, bossy,” Toby jokes. Happy bites gently on his neck and he gasps, pressing up against her mouth.

He turns his head and catches her lips, and she shifts so she’s straddling Toby’s legs. Toby sits up and Happy moves with him, his hands on her thighs setting her on fire.

"Right hand down," Happy says. "You were shot last night, remember?"

Toby pouts. "But -"

"Nope," Happy says, nearly bursting with anticipation, “no more talking."

They don’t wait any longer. Happy shifts and he slides inside her, and she can’t help a little gasp from escaping her lips.

“This is so much better than I could have imagined,” Toby says. She should have known he'd be a babbler.

“Stop being in your dream world and start paying attention to right now,” Happy laughs.

They aren’t fast, like Happy always predicted. She’d expected this moment to go by quickly, for the moment to pass and then fade into history, but it’s ages and ages where they’re the only ones on the planet. Happy rests her forehead against Toby’s, and he tilts his lips to catch hers. His hands rest gently on her waist, fingers tapping out random patterns on her skin, and she’s realizing just how long it’s been since she’s felt like this. Since she’s felt like more than just a body in somebody’s bed. Since the other person has been more than just a body in her bed.

Toby loses his balance and falls over onto the bed, and Happy can’t help but laugh. “You’re such a dork,” she laughs.

“You’re not wrong,” Toby says. He flips them over so Happy nearly bounces off the mattress, and she hooks her leg around the back to Toby’s leg to encourage him to move.

This way is somehow even more intense. Happy’s not used to not being on top, but Toby’s kissing her so gently, letting her guide the way everything goes. She doesn’t feel out of control, now that she thinks about it.

It doesn’t feel like a battle to see who’s going to be on top – it just feels right.

She kisses him harder when this thought hits her, unsure of how to explain it in words, and Toby moans into her mouth like he understands.

She feels it building soon after and her actions become more frantic. She can’t help herself from digging her nails into Toby’s shoulder.

Toby gasps, but not in a bad way. “Okay, got the point,” says Toby. He’s breathless and his lack of focus makes Happy think that he’s getting close too.

Without warning he slides a hand between them, and one touch sends Happy over the edge.

She’s babbling something stupid that sounds a lot like Toby’s name as her back arches off the bed and her nails dig into his back, and Toby kisses her forehead. When he comes it sounds like Happy’s name, and when he gets dangerously close to finishing a sentence Happy’s not ready to hear, she kisses him hard, swallowing the rest of his words.

Toby and Happy flatten to the mattress next to each other.

“I’m wiped,” Happy says, blinking. Her head’s swimming and she’s just trying to recover from how amazing she feels. She didn't predict the brainless, boneless, floaty feeling, but she likes it. “We should do that more all the time."

Toby laughs and kicks at her legs. “And we can do it,” he rolls over and kisses her, “whenever you want.”

Happy hums in agreement, rolling over to tap his cheek. “That sounds pretty good.”

He throws an arm around her waist and pulls her close. “Can we go to sleep again?” he mumbles, kissing her neck lazily. “Please?”

Normally Happy would make some dumb comment about Toby sleeping all the time, but the night before was exhausting. And falling asleep next to Toby does sound pretty nice. “I don’t see why not,” Happy replies.

She’s dozing off when somebody starts knocking on the door loudly enough to wake Happy up and make her glare at the wall.

“Can I kill them?” Happy grumbles against Toby’s chest.

“Probably,” Toby replies, “the question is should you.”

“That answer is yes,” Happy bites back.

“Toby? Are you there?”

Happy’s eyes widen. “Oh, that’s Walter,” she says. “That’s Walter and I’m naked.” She drops her head to the pillow. "I'm naked in your bed."

“That you are,” Toby says, and he’s winking so stupidly that she punches him gently in the arm.

“Get rid of him,” Happy replies. “I’m trying to sleep and he’s getting in my way.”

Toby buries his face in Happy's hair. “Maybe he’ll leave if we don’t answer.”

It works for a few minutes until Walter pounds on the door again, shouting, “I know you’re in here! I saw your car outside!”

Toby groans. “I hate him,” he says, standing up and pulling on a pair of pajama pants.

The door bangs against the wall and Toby turns to Happy.

“He’s walking into the room,” Toby says. He stands frozen for half a second and then jumps into bed. “Quick! Under the covers!”

Happy yanks the comforter up over her head and hides under as best she can, trying to keep Walter from realizing she’s there. She hears Walter walk into the room and say. “If I didn’t have a key, I would have had to break down your door.”

“Okay, that’s aggressive,” Toby says. “Let’s try it again.” He clears his throat. “Hey, Walt,” Toby says, popping his knee up. It hides the bump in the blankets where Happy’s hiding. “What are you doing here on this fine day?”

“We’ve been calling you all morning,” Walter says, looking perplexed. “All of us were worried you were dead somewhere. How’s the gunshot?”

The bed shifts a little bit. “It’s good. See? Happy’s got a real eye for giving somebody stitches.”

Walter’s silent for a moment. “Why is there a bra on the floor?”

Happy freezes, horribly nervous about where this is going.

“Do you want to know?” Toby asks Walter. Happy knows Toby well enough to know that he’s got that goofy expression on his face, the one with one eyebrow hallway to his hairline.

Walter sighs. “Honestly, probably not. Are you going to be able to make it into work today?”

“You know what?” says Toby. “I don’t think I will. I think I’m going to have to take a day. Maybe a weekend. My arm needs to heal and all that. Doctor’s prescription, really.”

“Alright,” Walter says, sounding suspicious. “I’ll give Happy a call, then. Don’t tell her this, but there’s a couple of mechanical issues I can’t figure out on the rocket. I’m going to need her to take a look at it before I can make any more progress.”

Happy bites her thumb to keep herself from laughing, and Toby kicks her gently under the bed. Apparently trying to keep quiet wasn’t working.

“I wouldn’t call her,” says Toby. “She seemed pretty hungover last night. She had to drink a lot of champagne.”

“Is that why she was all weird last night? I knew there had to be a reason she kissed you.”

“Hey!” Toby says. “First off, if Happy Quinn wants to kiss someone drunk, it means she wants to kiss them sober. Second, why wouldn’t she want to kiss me?”

“Because you’re you,” Walter says, deadpan, "and - no."

Happy can’t keep it together - the situation is just too damn ridiculous to handle. She cracks up, the bed shaking with her laughs, and she pushes the blanket off her head.

“Walter,” she says, “just go. I’ll take care of the rocket problem that only I can fix tomorrow.”

Walter’s staring at the two of them like he just watched a horse give birth to a cat. “You’re – here?”

“Unless you’re hallucinating all of this,” Happy offers. “Which, I’m sure, could be happening.” She turns to Toby. “Is it possible?”

“Less possible than movies want you to think,” Toby adds. "But technically, yes."

Happy shifts, pulling the blanket securely over her entire body. “Walter, if it’s not clear enough from this,” she gestures to the situation, “we’re taking the weekend off.”

“The entire weekend?” he asks. He looks entirely befuddled.

“Yeah,” says Happy meaningfully. “The entire weekend. Like normal people.”

Toby giggles gleefully next to Happy, and she smacks him lightly on the arm.

“In that case,” says Walter, “I’m leaving. You two,” he gestures awkwardly to the two of them, “have a nice day.”

“We will,” says Toby. The wink he gives Walter is enough to send Walter running out the door without any further comment, and Happy buries her face against Toby’s chest.

“That was the worst thing I’ve ever experienced,” Happy whines. “We just had our boss walk in on us.”

“Not to mention one of our best friends,” Toby adds.

They laugh together, letting out the awkwardness, for a few moments until Happy’s phone rings.

“He just said he wasn’t going to call us,” Happy says, rolling out of bed. It’s cold in the room so she takes the comforter with her, draping it around her shoulders.

“Hey!” says Toby, curling up on himself.

“You’ll get over it,” Happy says lightly. She grabs her bag and finds her phone. “Paige is calling me,” Happy says out loud. She turns to Toby. “You answer it.”

“Me?” he asks, catching the phone as she tosses it to him. “Why me?”

“Because she might get the hint to leave us alone if it’s you answering,” Happy says. Toby picks up the phone as Happy throws the blanket over the bed and curls up again, settling into the warmth.

“Toby Curtis, how can I help you?” Toby says into the phone.

“Toby?” Paige says, sounding confused. “Sorry, I meant to call –” Her voice cuts out. “Oh god.”

“Everything okay?” Toby asks.

“Yeah, I, uh,” Paige says. “Tell Happy hi. And - sorry. Also, took you long enough.”

Toby looks at the phone. “She hung up.”

“Good,” says Happy. She takes her phone and turns it off, throwing it somewhere in the room.

“You’ve got to stop doing that,” Toby says, scanning the room. “The place is becoming a disaster.”

Happy raises her eyebrows. “Would you have been happier if I didn’t take off my clothes and throw them across the room? Because I can put them back on."

Toby takes the invitation and looks at her. She doesn’t feel vulnerable or nervous right now: his gaze is comforting, almost electrifying.

“I’m good with the mess,” Toby says quietly. Before she can react, he’s kissing her, pressing her back to the mattress. She giggles against his lips, holding him close.

“That is,” Toby says, lifting himself up so he can look at her, “as long as we can keep making a mess.”

Happy grins, licking her lips. “Hey, I told Walter we were taking the weekend.” She hooks her leg around Toby’s and flips them over. “We can make a mess a long as you can keep up.”


End file.
